Everything
by underarrest39
Summary: "I want you and everything that comes with it. I want your complexities, your perfections and all your imperfections. I know you better than you know yourself. I want everything Dom," Ariadne. D/A fluff.


**A/N: ****This idea came out of nowhere really, although the title is from a 'Lifehouse' song but that's about it. Enjoy, we need more Dom/Ariadne fics! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything that you recognize. **

**Everything **

"Dom, those people tonight have a no life," Ariadne reassured him, as they walked through the door. The couple had only just come back from their dinner for their one year anniversary. Phillipa and James were over at their grandparent's house for the night.

After the Fischer Job, Dom and Ariadne went back to their normal lives. Dom stayed with his children and didn't need to do another job again. Ariadne went back to Paris to finish her studies.

As they tried to carry on with their own lives fate intervened and brought them together again in Paris, not even a month after the inception.

When Dom went to visit his father in law with his children he ran to Ariadne while at the collage. They got talking again and decided to hang out while he was in town. Before they knew it, Dom and Ariadne saw each other every day. Ariadne finally met the children and they loved her. He enjoyed hanging out with her and his children. He felt his heart skip a beat every time he was with her. He felt he was whole again and decided to ask Ariadne to come back with him to the United States and live with him. Ariadne wasn't too sure at first but she agreed after she knew it was fate that brought them together again.

Although there was a fair amount of age difference between them they tried to ignore the looks people gave them. The first few times they went out all they got were looks of disgust or people just avoided eye contact. Now after a year people started to comment, especially tonight at dinner.

While getting seated at the table the waiter had implied something about how much money prostitutes were these days and thought this was a high class restaurant. Dom could've punched him right in the face but Ariadne gave him a 'don't worry' look.

While eating their dinner, a young couple walked past them mentioning 'gold diggers' and glanced straight at Ariadne. Just as they finished their dinner a teenager, not any younger than Ariadne, walked up and told Ariadne not to break the 'old man' hips. This time Dom threw a punch which landed on his nose. The whole restaurant froze as the teenager screamed in agony. A couple of his buddies were approaching them just as the manager came and escorted the pair out quickly.

On the ride home the couple did not speak. Ariadne was hoping Dom was thinking about something other than what happened than the events tonight. She didn't care that much what people thought about their relationship. She was hoping it didn't matter that much to Dom but the silence meant he was in deep thought.

"I can't give you what you want," Dom told her, suddenly, hanging his coat up on the coat hanger next to the door. He walked away from her as she closed the door.

"Well, since you are such are expert on what I want," Ariadne replied, angrily, her voice steadily rising, making Dom face her. "What the hell do I want?"

"You want to get married," he started to count off his fingers "have your own children and be happy. I have already done these things. I have been married. I have my children. I have had a life and you have got your all life ahead of you."

"What makes you think I don't them with you?" Ariadne asked, her heart starting to break.

"Because I have already done them," Dom replied, softly. "And those people tonight, you are getting judged like that because of me."

"I don't care, Dom," Ariadne replied, sharply.

"You should care, it's going to matter to you when I'm going on fifty and you will still be in your thirties," he snapped at her. "You don't know what you want."

"Age doesn't matter," Ariadne shot back. "And this," indicating both of them "this... is what I want. I want a life with you, with Phillipa and James. I want to be there when they start school, have their first job, and first crush, their first kiss and their first birds and bees talk. I want to be there when they first realize that you have to work to get what they want, I want to be there when they get their first car, have their first love and their first heartbreak. I want you and everything that comes with it. I want your complexities, your perfections and your all imperfections. I know you better than you know yourself. I want everything Dom," Ariadne paused; she stepped closer to him, putting her hands on his chest, fixing up his tie.

"Everything," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. His blue eyes sparkled as she stared into them like she was trying to reach into his soul. His eyes made her heart beat faster. She kissed his lips softly. He kissed back more passionately. The kisses got more passionate and they didn't want to end. Moments passed and they both broke apart with each other panting.

"It shouldn't matter," Dom murmured into her hair. He inhaled in her scent with smelt of lavender.

"Because it doesn't matter," Ariadne replied, into his chest. They held each other until their hearts were beating as one.

**Fin **

**A/N: ****I hate the last line of this, incredible corny but hey I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! **


End file.
